The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a joint connector is used to connect wirings of a brake, a headlight, and the like of a vehicle. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the joint connector. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the existing joint connector includes a housing 110 of a plastic material, a female terminal 130 coupled with one side of the housing 110 and made of a metal material, a side holder 120 for fixing the same, a cap 140, and a joint terminal 150.
The female terminal 130 is configured by separately compressing and assembling a plurality of female connectors and cables, respectively. A male terminal unit is inserted into the joint terminal 150 and is thus electrically connected thereto.
The existing joint connector is provided by a method for separately compressing and assembling the female connector and the cable, respectively, to form the female terminal 130 and then assembling the female terminal 130 with a housing 110 and a side holder 120. Therefore, an assembling time is long and thus personnel expenses increase, such that price competitiveness and productivity may be reduced.